1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing technology, and more particularly, to a data transfer system for transferring data to a device being connected, a data transfer apparatus, a method for transferring data adopted therein and a file format converter for converting the file format of the data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Outstanding developments of information processing technology and net work environment in recent years have made it possible to obtain contents, such as music or images, not only from recording media (CDs or DVDs) but also via a network. It has also made it possible for an individual to manage digital data, such as music or images easily by using a personal computer, a record reproducing apparatus or the like. One of the key technologies for implementing such an environment is compression coding. Compression coding for digital data on contents allows data originally having large size to be transferred in high speed or to be stored in a small apparatus. In consequence, it has become a common practice to take along a large quantity of data or enjoy music or images in high quality wherever the person is.
There are a variety of methods for compression coding in addition to ones standardized by the international organization for standardization e.g., MPEG (Moving Picture Experts Group) series, including for example, proprietary standards that have been developed by a manufacturer of contents reproducing apparatuses or recorders. Therefore, file formats that can be processed by apparatuses are diversified and complicated depending on models or manufacturers. When the file format for a content and the file format which can be processed by an apparatus for playing the content are different, a user has to convert the file format of the content.
Generally, a file format is converted using a file format converting program which has been processed by a personal computer or the like. This process forces a user to follow a cumbersome procedure, such as, checking the file format for a content and the file format that can be processed by an apparatus which outputs the content, obtaining a proper program for converting the file formats, starting up the program and transferring the data that is generated as a results of inputting the content into the program, to the output apparatus.
Such complexity could be eliminated by using a reproducing apparatus or an output apparatus that support many types of standards for file format. However, the number of chips for codecs to be implemented on the apparatus or the number of codecs to be installed increases. Thus, not only board space for implementing the chips, resources such as a storage area and functions for controlling the chips and the resources will become necessary, but also a license fee to be paid for the codecs will increase. Consequently, the cost for manufacturing the apparatus increases. If a user needs only a limited number of file formats, most of those costs might be wasted in vain.